La vida de un adolescente
by zaphiro
Summary: Esta es la historia de como Pip, Butters y Tweek vieven la secundaria,//slash, dip, cutters, creek
1. Chapter 1

Words: 487

Zaphiro: Hola este es mi primer fic, lean y comenten

* * *

La vida de un adolescente

Primer día

El día había llegado, estaba un poco nervioso, pero nada que el no resuelva, así que sin mas ni menos se fue de la casa. "oh dios mío llamen al circo me hare millonario" pensaban las personas cundo lo escuchaban hablar.

—Pero eso se acabara— se dijo a si mismo.

En la escuela los alumnos se reían de el por se ingles excepto 2 personas: Tweek y Butters. Eran sus únicos amigos, y el de ellos.

En la escuela.

—But-ters—decía un Tweek muy nervioso.

—Ah, hola Tweek—respondió Butters.

—O-ye no has visto a-a Pip—dijo Tweek algo angustiado por no encontrar al niño ingles.

—No—dijo—y ya van a tocar—

—Chicoss!!!—grito el tan rumorado chico entre estos 2.

—P-ip—Dijo Tweek mas aliviado de saber que el pequeño ingles había llegado a tiempo a clases.

— ¿Dónde estabas?—Pregunto Butters.

—Lo siento-o, se me hiso tarde por que no enco-ontraba m-is cuaderno-os—dijo jadeando de tanto correr.

En eso se oye la campana de entrada que hiso que Tweek diera un salto del susto.

—Te salvaste por un pelo—Pronuncio Butters riendo

—Lo se—Respondió el ingles con la siempre sonrisa en el rostro.

Se fueron caminando a la oficina en silencio, el silencio que Tweek odiaba.

Y que quiso romper con cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

—Por ci-ierto ¿Saben en que salón vamos?—Sip así era Tweek.

—No me preguntes a mi, yo acabo de llegar—Dijo el británico mirando a Butters.

—Déjame pensar………no me acuerdo—Dijo con cara de resignación.

Pip se fue corriendo a la oficina agarro una lista y vio los nombres de los alumnos de 1 de secundaria.

—Haber…..Tweek estas en la sala 12—

— ¿Bu-utters?—Respondió ansioso

—Esta en la sala 13 y yo en la sala…—Se quedo impactado el muchacho al ver su sala.

—Pi-p ¿Qué te pa-sa?-Preguntó Tweek

Butters le quito la hoja de las manos a Pip para ver en que sala le había tocado al ingles.

—Pip esta en la sala…15—Contesto un desilusionado Butters

¿Qu-ue?—Dijo Tweek aun tratando de hacer llegar al alma Pip a su cuerpo.

—Este será nuestro primer separados—Dijo Pip cuando su alma había regresado.

—Sera demasiada presión—Dijo Tweek agarrándose los pelos.

—Solo nos veremos en el recreo—Dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos dejándolos rojos.

—O hasta en la salida—

En ese momento volvió a tocar la campana para loa alumnos que no habían escuchado.

—Nos vemos chicos—Respondió el ingles, triste, pero con fuerza.

—Bye Tweek, bye Pip—se despidió Butters de Tweek tratando de encontrar su sala.

—No me olviden si-i ha-acen amigos, chicos—Dijo Tweek, solo en busca de su sala. —Por favor no me olviden.

Zaphiro: esta muy corto lo se pero pero dejen reviews plis

Si no fusílenme


	2. Chapter 2

Zaphiro: hihi he me aquí bueno que siga el fic

Cada quien en su sala

—Tu puedes Pip, solo están 2 y 3 salas delante de ti, además ¿Que tan malo puede ser? Es solo una sala, no será el fin del mundo ¿Verdad?— Hablaba solo el pequeño ingles frente a la puerta.

Levanto lentamente la mano, tenia nervios (obvio), poso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, fue abriéndola lentamente hasta que..

—Vas a pasar si o no—Dijo una voz detrás de el.

—Si lo siento—

—Ñañañaña—Respondió aquella voz

—Así que este va a hacer mi salón—Dijo Pip mirando a su sala de clases, el cual los jóvenes estaban lanzando bolas de papel y avioncitos— ¿Qué hice para quedar aquí?—Dijo al final buscando una banca para sentarse,

**En el caso de Butters**

—Sala 10,11, 12,13...aqui esta—Dijo aquel rubio viendo la puerta de su sala—Me pregunto si Tweek esta bien—Dijo viendo a Tweek entrar a su sala corriendo—Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, "Al mal paso darle prisa"—Respondió Butters entrando a su sala.

Esta sala tenia algo en especial, algo que le hacia feliz, se trataba de una persona esa persona era….

—Jodido día de escuela, jodida sala, jodida escuela—Respondió aquella voz.

—Cartman...noo—Dijo Butters dejando caer su cabeza contra la paleta de la banca.

**Caso de Tweek**

— ¡Por que nosotros!—Gritaba un frenético Tweek que se jalaba sus rubios cabellos mientras la gente lo veía— ¡Dios porque a mi, porque a Butters, porque a Pip, porque Dios porque!—Se detuvo parado frente a su puerta, le aterraba saber que estaría solo si SOLO.

Se quedo mirando la puerta, sabia que tenia que abrirla alguna vez, o simplemente saldría corriendo dejando atrás cualquier ser querido, perdiéndose en el bosque.

—N-o quiero cru-uzar esa puerta-a—Salió un hilo de voz de la boca de Tweek—Que tal si me secuestran y luego me violan una y otra vez y lanzan mis genitales a los buitres—Dijo Tweek con la voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

Se quedo parado unos minutos hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba.

"_Oh Dios, me acosan, ¡Me acosan!" _Pensó Tweek, y como instinto entro.

—No—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Tweek.

Zaphiro: Si bueno, fui muy corta con Pip porque en el siguiente vamos a tener más Pip que de los demás, mis capítulos son cortos porque ya lo tengo todo planeado, please déjenme review

yuki-souma: gracias, eres la única que me dejo review y por cierto, subiré un capitulo cada semana, puede ser cualquier dia.

Kasumikun; Gracias por poner mi historia en tus favoritos


	3. Chapter 3

Zaphiro: Por petición de una fan, hare los capítulos mas largos, oki.

o.o --------------------------------------------------------------------o.o

Clases

—No se en que momento de mi vida te decepcione, pero ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!—Dijo una voz—Te prometo que si me sacas de esta, rezare 4 veces al día, mas que Daniel, ¿Te parece?

—Bien yo soy la señora Petunia, soy su maestra de ciencias, yo no quería venir aquí, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que hagamos la típica presentación, empezaremos con aquel rubio de la esquina y blablabla—

Aquella señora había interrumpido las oraciones del ingles.

—Hola soy Philip Pirrup, pero algunas personas me Pip, tengo 12 años, como la mayoría lo ha notado soy ingles, mi color favorito es el amarillo, mi animal favorito es el perro (cachorro), mi cumpleaños es el 7 de Mayo, no veo la tele pero no soy mormón (o.0u) si no por que principalmente no tengo tele, eso es todo—

—El que sig.…—

Las palabras de la maestra fueron interrumpidas por ¡un incendio!

—Ahhhh—Grito la clase

—Genial—Resoplo la maestra agarrando un extinguidor y golpeando el fuego con el.

—No debería golpear el fuego, debería quitar el seguro y apagar el fuego con el—Comento uno de los alumnos.

—Si funciona, mira—Se burlo la maestra.

De repente se escucharon unos "ouch" provenientes del fuego, lo cual provoco una confusión en la mayoría, si mayoría, solo un estudiante sabia quien o que era.

Era Kenneth McCormick.

—Hey amigo—Fue Kenny para saludar a su "amigo".

—Hola—Respondió— ¿Puede dejar de golpearme?—Le refunfuño a la maestra.

¿Por qué?, es divertido y no te afecta—La maestra se reía como frenética.

—Para mi no lo es—Dijo aquel ser, aun en llamas.

—Bien, bien Damien tranquilo—Contesto la maestra, mientras Damien se apagaba y se iba a su lugar.

Damien, ese nombre hiso que Pip se hundiera en recuerdos.

**Flash back**

—_Hola me llamo Philip, pero todos me dicen Pip porque me odian—Dijo un niño de 8 años._

—_Entonces te diré Pip—Contesto el pequeño._

—_Ah._

**Flash back end**

Si, ese había sido su primer amigo, lo traiciono pero había sido el primer amigo.

—Bien, bien ahora si somos todos comencemos, pero como ya conocemos a Pip, excepto el retrasado de Damien que tendrá que conocerlo en el receso, así que siguiente—Ordeno la maestra agarrando un cigarrillo para sentarse en la silla.

Ese comentario saco de sus pensamientos a Pip.

Y para colmo Damien se había sentado atrás de Pip, era asombroso, pero, pensándolo bien si Damien se presentaba, sabría cosas que el no sabia (saco una libreta para anotar cosas que el no sabia).

—Hola soy Damien Thorn

Nombre, primer dato

—Tengo 13 años—

Edad, segundo dato

—Si reprobé y que—

Reprobó, tercer dato

—Soy un demonio con un padre homosexual—

Padre homosexual, cuarto dato

—Mi color favorito es el negro—

Color favorito, quinto dato

—Mi animal favorito es el...lobo, creo—

Animal favorito, sexto dato

—Y mi cumpleaños es el 6 de junio—

Cumpleaños, séptimo dato

—Y eso es todo—

Un chico levanto la mano en forma de pregunta.

¿Si?—Le hizo caso al muchacho

—Si eres un demonio ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Información clasificada—Respondió Damien

Y así continuaron hasta que toco el timbre, lo que fue un alivio para mi, porque no estaría con Petunia.

**Caso de Butters**

—Tenia que estar en la misma aula con Cartman—Decía Butters mientras era picado por Cartman.

—Butters, Butters, Butters, Butters—Repetía Cartman.

¿Qué?—

¿Qué haces?—

—Nada—

—Ahh—Suspiro Cartman

—Hola yo soy su profesor de física, me llamo Carlos, así que párense que vamos a la cancha—

Para Butters, el profesor le salvo, o eso creía.

Cartman le tocaba en el otro hombro y cuando Butters volteaba, Cartman fingía no haberlo llamado, así que en una acción de desesperación le agarro el brazo a Cartman diciendo basta, a este no el gusto para nada.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿La traes contra mi o que?—Pregunto este furioso

—Nada más te dije que me dejes de molestar—Se defendió Butters

—Me vale, a mi nadie me dice que hacer, jodete Butters, ojala te mueras y te vallas al infierno, puto, estúpido, come mierda—

—Hey jovencito deje de maldecir o le voy a llevar a la dirección—Interfirió el maestro Carlos

—Jodase—Le dijo Cartman molesto levantándole el dedo de en medio.

—Es la segunda llamada— (Que profesor más bueno o.o 0.0u)

—Me vale—Dijo desafiando al profesor

—No me dejas de otra—Dijo el profesor agarrando a Cartman del brazo pero este se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo.

—Oh Dios mío—Decía Butters mientras veía como Cartman era fácilmente alcanzado por Carlos porque aun era gordo.

—Me pregunto que le estará pasando a Tweek—Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que tocara el timbre.

**Clase de Tweek**

—Tranquilo Tweek, esta-aras bien, espera a la ho-ra del re-creo para volverlos a ver—Se repetía el pequeño Tweek.

A el le asustaba un chico que había estado con el en la primaria con el, y temía que le tocara en la misma, se llama Craig.

_Memorias de Tweek_

_Había sido su mejor amigo, _

_Luego pelearon, _

_Se reconciliaron_

_Pero luego se fue con Stan, Kyle y Cartman para sustituir a Kenny_

_Cuando Kenny volvió, Tweek se fue con Craig, pero este no acepto_

_Así que se fue con Pip y con Butters_

_Fin de memorias_

Pero para la mala suerte de Tweek Craig había ido a su misma sala, y para colmo, detrás de el se sentó.

—Yo soy su profesor de bilogía, me llamo Mitch, no me gustan las presentaciones as que cada quien hará una tarjeta con su nombre, aquí están los materiales necesarios, así que empiecen—El profesor interrumpió

Tweek fue a agarrar un pedazo de papel verde claro, otro verde oscuro, otro color café, tijeras y pegamento.

Craig fue a agarrar tijeras, un pedazo de papel color azul marino, otro de color azul claro pero no alcanzo a agarrar pegamento.

—Compartirás pegamento con…el chico rubio—Vocifero el profesor mientras se volvía a acomodarse en su silla para tomar una siesta.

Tweek escucho al profesor y empezó a sudar frio, tal vez no se refería a el, no, era el único rubio de la clase.

El tiempo se detuvo para el, y en el momento menos inesperado se volteo y arrojo el pegamento hacia la nada, pero por desgracia le dio a Craig.

—Oh Dios mío que he hecho—Pensó el pequeño

o.o------------------------------------------------------------------o.o

Zaphiro: Si quieren salvar a Tweek dejen review. Ah antes de que se me olvide, hare un capitulo de cada pareja y algo mas ni crean que hare Bunny.

Our Raped Holiday: No importa, y por cierto no recibí mensajes anónimos.

Kimy-ramirez: A mi también me gusta cuando le dicen francés y este se enoja, como en el capitulo de los quemados.

Yumiki-sama: Gracias por tu comentario critico, y ya lo hice mas largo cambiando el número de capítulos.

Kasumikun: Gracias por poner mi fic en favoritos.

Karumi143love: Te agradezco mucho que me hayas puesto en tus autores favoritos y también por poner mi historia en favoritos.

Karumi143love: Gracias por tu comentario, y si tengo todo planeado.

Feliz Día del Amor y de la Amistad.


	4. Chapter 4

Zaphiro: Gomene, no pude continuarle por que tenia exámenes, pero aquí esta el fic.

**Recreo**

Cuando habían salido a clases, salió corriendo a los salones de sus amigos para verlos salir, cuando salieron se fueron a la cafetería, estaba llena porque había tacos, en fin compraron tacos y sodas excepto Tweek que había traído café, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

—Odio esta escuela—replico Butters.

—Yo no la odio, la detesto—dijo Pip

—Yo no quiero regresar al sa-lon—contesto Tweek.

¿Por qué?

Por qu-e le ti-re el pe-gam-ento a la ca-ra a Craig

Al oír esto los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta y pensando _"Tweek este es tu fin" _y con los tacos a medio camino de la boca.

— ¿Es t-an ma-alo?— Pregunto el pequeño Tweek con cara de angustia, a lo que los adolescentes solo dieron un si con la cabeza, así que este se llevo su taco y su café y se fue corriendo de ahí.

¡Espera Tweek!— Gritaron al unisonó y decidieron seguirlo dejando sus tacos en la mesa.

-

Cuando por fin lograron alcanzarlo toco la campana de la escuela, lo cual fue mala señal para Tweek.

—Fu-ue un gusto en conocerlos chi-icos

—Tweek

Y así se fue el muchacho rubio entre la gente.

—Sera mejor que nosotros también vallamos a clase—Sugirió el británico yéndose a su clase de música dejando a Butters solo.

-

—Bien clase yo soy el profesor Steven y seré su profesor de música por todo el año, así que les daré unos cuantos fomis para que hagan sus tarjetas de nombres mientras yo les daré el número de piano—Retumbo una voz por todo el salón de música—Bien, empiecen.

Pip se fue a la mesa donde estaba el material, así que vio el pegamento pero otra mano lo tomo al mismo tiempo que el dejando la suya abajo.

—Disculpa yo agarre el pegamento primero así…

Sus palabras se callaron al darse cuenta de quien era, acto seguido, los colores se le subieron a la cara.

—Hm… y ¿no prefieres compartir?—Dijo Damien.

Si así era, el era Damien.

—…—Las palabras no le salían de la boca, así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, solo sígueme

—O-ok—Tartamudeo el más pequeño, siguiendo a Damien hasta su banca, pues ya tenía todo el material que necesitaba.

—Hm

¿Qué pasa?

Tu cara se me ase familiar ¿nos conocíamos de antes?

El mas pequeño se quedo pensando un momento, tal vez si le decía se iría, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado con el era diferente así que decidió decirle que no.

—No creo

—Mmm…espera

—Espera no te eshfuerces demasiado

Se dio cuenta que de repente le había salido su acento británico, lo que hiso que Damien se diera cuenta de quien era.

—Ah ya tú eres el chico que…—

Damien se paro y se fue, lo que hiso que a Pip se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Como odiaba ese acento

Zaphiro: Omg, bueno, lo siento!!!!!!, no fue mi intención , lo prometo, *llora y hace un diluvio*

-.-XxWiitch DreamXx-.-: Gracias por tu review, lo siento si me tarde.

maestro jedi: No gracias, no estoy interesada owò.

Karumi143love: Lo siento si te decepcione, pero es que tenia un examen súper importante, nos quedábamos en la escuela hasta las cinco.

Our Raped Holiday : Gracias por añadir mi historia a tus favoritos =).

kimy-ramirez : Gracias, te digo lo mismo que a Karumi143love, y yo adoro el dip.


	5. Chapter 5

Zaphiro: Heme aquí haciendo el fic, este capitulo trata de Tweek y Craig o sea Creek. Disfruten

†††††††±±±†

**¿Todo fue una mentira?**

Tweek se despidió de sus amigos como si fuera la ultima vez que los fuera a ver, pero es Tweek, es melodramático o hasta quizás mas, o puede que no.

Caminaba por el pasillo, en ese momento el pasillo se le hacia interminable, el tiempo se la hiso mas lento que nunca, un segundo se le hacia una hora, en ese momento visualizo al pelinegro y este también lo miro dándole una mirada de_ "Estas muerto"_ y no tuvo mas opción que avanzar, avanzar hacia su muerte, su dolorosa muerte.

En el salón de clases, el estaba en su butaca, esperando a que el profesor llegase, el seria su salvación ¿verdad?, no lo sabia, solo sabia que Craig se acercaba poco a poco, oh dios, era su perdición.

—Buenos días clase yo soy el profesor —inserte nombre—

Una sensación de alivio recorría su cuerpo y alma pero sabia que no duraría por siempre, así que debía cuidarse.

±†††††††±±

Cuando toco la campana de salida, Tweek salió corriendo como gato al agua, como una bala, ni siquiera había dicho adiós a Pip y a Tweek. Entro en su casa y se encerro en su cuarto, prendió la laptop y no salió del cuarto. Solo se conecto al MSN y se acomodo en la cama.

_Lover of the coffe_ se ha conectado

_Lover of the coffe _dice: h-hola

_Kitty Fantasy _dice: hola n.n, ¿has visto a Pip?

_Lover of the coffe _dice_: ¿_no, y tú?

Fallen angel se ha unido a la conversación.

_Lover of the coffe _dice_: _Pip!, donde estabas?

_Fallen angel_ dice: comiendo n.n

_Kitty Fantasy_ dice: tanto te tardaste?

_Fallen angel _dice: ese es otro caso , por cierto Tweek, que paso en la salida?

_Lover of the coffe_ dice: es que, tenía que huir de Craig.

_Kitty Fantasy_ dice: ahh

_Fallen angel_ dice: okey

_Lover of the _coffe dice: ya me voy

Lover of the coffe abandono la conversación.

_Fallen angel_ dice: pobre Tweek, bueno yo también me voy

Fallen angel aparece como no conectado

_Kitty Fantasy _dice: D: me dejaron solo

La razón por la que Tweek se había desconectado es por que habían tocado en la puerta de su casa, ya que estaba solo tenia que atender, aunque tenia miedo en ese momento ya no es un niño.

—Hola qu…—Las palabras del rubio habían sido interrumpidas por Craig, así es Craig Tucker en su casa, pobre de Tweek. El pequeño rubio se había quedado mudo por la sorpresa de que aquel pelinegro estuviese en la puerta de su casa.

—…debería recibir un hola por lo menos ¿no? —Pregunto el moreno

—…—Enmudeció el pelirrubio(N/A que extraña palabra n.n)la no sabia que decir, así que solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente— ¿Q-que haces aquí?

—La verdad no se, simplemente iba pasando por aquí— Decia Craig mientras avanzaba hacia el mas pequeño, dejándolo atrapado en la pared, asustando un poco (N/A un poco? Mas bien un mucho nun) —vi tu casa y decidí pasar por aquí, ¿hay algo mal en eso?

—De hecho s-si, te h-he pegad-do en la e-escuela con el r-resistol…—Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por la sorpresa que estaba en sus labios, así es Craig Tucker lo estaba besando y en la boca.

Acto seguido del beso fue que Tweek enrojeció más que un tomate, un rojo y maduro tomate, Craig en cambio agarro su cintura y lo acerco mas para si, para alargar; el pelirrubio confundido no sabia que hacer, separarse o aceptar el beso y corresponderlo, "_pero por que quería corresponderlo, acaso el¿ m-me gusta?" _pensó, y que pasaba si el le gustaba, pero tal vez el no tendría los mismos sentimientos, pero entonces por que el le esta besando; Craig se separo de Tweek para respirar y para hacer una pregunta.

—Mmm, ¿tus padres no están verdad?—El rubio solo asintió aun sonrojado.

En la cara del mayor se formo una sonrisa, seguía agarrando de la cintura a Tweek, agarro con la mano la barbilla del menor y la levanto y finalmente lo beso, pero esta vez el rubio le correspondió el beso.

"_¿Estará bien que haga esto? ¿Y si mis padres llegan y me castigan? El me gusta pero ¿Yo le gusto a el? ¿Espera…? ¿Acabo de decir que el me gusta? No creo que el me guste, pero la primera ves que lo bese sentí miedo, confusión, un tipo de calor, un cosquilleo y una especie de gusto y ahora siento calor, el cosquilleo y el gusto, me pregunto que será" _ pensaba el pequeño mientras correspondía el beso, ¿Por qué el moreno era una persona en la escuela y otra fuera de la escuela? ¿Por qué lo estaba besando? ¿Es que acaso todo fue una mentira?

Se separaron para conseguir oxigeno, ahora solo unidos por un hilo de saliva. En cuanto agarraron oxigeno se volvieron a juntar, esta vez no por Craig sino por Tweek (N/A yaay! El pequeño Tweek se revela non) quien lo agarraba del cuello, ahora se besaban apasionadamente mientras Craig aun lo agarraba por la cintura e hiso que se acercara aun mas a el y Tweek lo acercaba mas a el por el cuello, pero ese momento mágico fue interrumpido por los papás de Tweek. Este nada mas oyó la puerta del carro, acto seguido fue que el pelirrubio se encerró con Craig en el armario porque la puerta estaba detrás de el.

¿Qué carajo?

—Lo siento pero vienen mis papás

—Tweek, hemos venido porque se nos olvido algo, así que nos vamos, hay café en la alacena y comida en el refrigerador, cuídate—Se oyeron unas voces.

Tweek le tapo la boca a Craig y este hiso lo mismo. Cuando se fueron los papás de Tweek, este suspiro aliviado y trato de abrir la puerta pero no se abría por dentro, sino por fuera.

—Oh! oh!—Dijo Tweek

¿Qué paso?

—La puerta no se abre

—Bueno, debemos de aprovechar—Dijo Craig agarrando la barbilla del menor

¡mira! La ventanilla de escape— Grito Tweek bajando bruscamente el deseo del moreno.

—Tsk…espera, ¿Ventanilla de escape?

—Es que cuando era pequeño me escondía aquí mientras mis padres no estaban así que pusieron una ahí para que pudiera salir—Dijo el rubio— ¿Vienes?

—Claro

Salieron por la ventanilla de escape y se encontraron en la sala del menor.

—Bien, ¿Qué horas son?

De algo se había dado Craig, y es que desde que lo beso, Tweek tartamudeaba menos, y acto seguido Craig sonrió.

Tocaron en la puerta y Tweek se sorprendió, pero fue una falsa alarma por que era el señor Tucker que había venido a recogerlo.

—Bien me voy

—E-espera, ¿tu ya sabias que esto iba a pasar?

—Digamos—se acerco al menor y le beso—nos vemos en colegio—dijo alejándose por la puerta hasta su carro.

Todo esto, ahora si había dejado confundido a Tweek.

—Así que todo fue una mentira, ¿eh?—Solo murmure para quedarse mirando la puerta.

Bien, ¿les he dejado con la boca abierta? Pues a contestar reviews.

**-.-XxWiitch DreamXx-.-**: Gracias por tu comprensión, es que alguien me ha estado molestando y no quiero decir nombres _cofcofmaestrojedicofcof _.

**D3aTh Th3 GirL**: Mexico_chan ;_; *la abraza cibernéticamente* arigato por leer *llora por felicidad*

**maestro jedi: **No pondré bunny en este fic, pero que te parece que dejas de mandarme reviews que digan que le ponga bunny a este fic y te hago un one_shot con esta pareja.

**Gloomy-style**: Gracias .

**Karumi143love**: Gracias por tu comprensión, y la pareja de Damien y Pip se escribe Dip.


End file.
